In order to meet wireless data traffic demands, which have increased since the commercialization of a 4th-Generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond-4G network communication system or a post-Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (for example, a 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna are discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device-to-Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as Hybrid Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM), Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA) have been developed for the 5G system.
Meanwhile, the Internet has evolved to an Internet of Things (IoT) network in which distributed components such as objects exchange and process information from a human-oriented connection network in which humans generate and consume information. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology may be an example of a combination of the IoT technology and big data processing technology through a connection with a cloud server.
In order to implement the IoT, research into technical factors such as a sensing technique, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology is required, and thus technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), Machine Type Communication (MTC), and the like are being studied so as to realize connection between objects.
In an IoT environment, through collection and analysis of data generated in connected objects, an Internet Technology (IT) service for creating new value in people's lives may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields such as a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car, connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, or high-tech medical service, through the convergence of the conventional Information Technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network have been made. For example, 5G communication technologies such as a sensor network, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, and MTC are implemented using schemes such as beamforming, MIMO, and array-antenna schemes. The application of a cloud RAN, as a big data processing technology, may be an example of convergence of the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
The communication system has been developed to a wideband communication system that provides a high-speed and high-quality packet data service, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) of 3GPP, LTE or Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA), High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) of 3GPP2, Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB), and the communication standard of Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e, beyond an initial communication system that provides a voice-oriented service.
In the communication system, a User Equipment (UE) communicates with a Base Station (BS) after receiving broadcast information by performing synchronization and a cell search through initial signals (that is, a Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS) and a Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS)) received from the BS. The broadcast information is information required by the UE in performing initial access to the BS and communication. At this time, the UE may improve a communication coverage by repeatedly receiving or transmitting the same initial signal from or to the BS. However, when the repetition of the initial signal transmitted from the BS to the UE is not sufficient, the UE may not receive broadcast information of the BS depending on the location or a situation of the UE, and accordingly, may not communicate with the BS. For example, when the UE is a smart meter or a fixed sensor used in a shaded area, such as the basement of a building, if the UE does not receive a broadcasting signal from the BS since the UE cannot move, communication with the BS is continuously impossible. Accordingly, a method by which the UE receives broadcast information to improve the communication coverage in the communication system is required.